When sleeping, many infants experience a startle reflex, resulting in the rapid movement of the baby's arms. This rapid movement may cause the baby to awake, interrupting its sleep. Swaddling limits the movement of a baby's arms, diminishing the likelihood that a startle reflex will cause the baby to awake.
Enclosures for securely swaddling an infant suffer from a number of safety and/or convenience disadvantages. Accordingly, an enhanced swaddling disclosure is described below.